The present invention relates generally to connectors for automotive batteries and the like and, in particular, to a battery post connector apparatus.
Automobile batteries and battery connections are well known. Typical connections from the battery to the vehicle electrical system are a pair of cables respectively attached at either a top post connection or a side screw connection. For a typical automotive battery having a top post connection, the battery cable includes a cable terminal having a retaining nut thereon. The battery cable is secured to the battery post by positioning the cable terminal to the battery post and pressing downwardly until the entire connector is engaged onto the post. With a nut runner and a socket, the retaining nut is then driven to tighten the battery post connector until the joint is secure and to ensure proper conductivity from the battery post. This method of securing the battery cable to the battery post, however, disadvantageously requires that the operator have tool access to drive the retaining nut, which often presents a problem when designing the location for motor compartment components as available space in the engine compartment around the battery is often at a premium.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus for connecting to a mounting location on a vehicle battery, such as a battery post or the like, that requires neither a great amount of space to make the connection nor requires assembly or disassembly tools.